Chris Kismet
Chris Kismet (also known as Longshot) was a Human Mutate actor, stuntman, lead singer of the band Fozzy and a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Christopher Kismet was born in Manhasset, New York on November 22, 1974 to a Canadian father and an American mother. Chris' mother died some time when he was a child, probably between the age of seven and twelve, based on what he said. His father was an amateur hockey player, who could never quite make it to the pro's after an injury. Chris tried following in his father's footsteps and played hockey in high school, but quickly stopped when he couldn't take his father's constant criticisms. Chris was also somewhat of a ladies man in high school, which only exacerbated when his mutant powers first manifested, even getting girls to fall in love with him upon first sight. Mojoverse After graduating, he had a bit of a falling out with his father, when he told him he was going to form a band and primarily concentrate on that. In September of 1993, Kismet and his girlfriend Rita Wayword were abducted by agents of Mojo and taken into the dimension known as Mojoworld. Arize, a scientist who secretly harbored hatred towards Mojo, modified Kismet's DNA to give him a number of enhanced abilities and also arranged for this Biped to have a near-mystical luck whenever he acted out of pure motives, to help him rebel against the Spineless Ones. "The Lucky One" worked as both a stuntman and an actor in Mojo's various productions alongside Rayword, now known as Ricochet Rita, before the Imperative took root in his psyche. On pure instinct, he sought out his creator, Arize, who explained that he had created the Imperative specifically to engineer a revolt among the Bipeds. Kismet eventually began a rebellion known as the Cadre Alliance, after meeting Arize and became a legendary hero, but was captured by the Spineless Ones. They artificially induced amnesia in him, so he would become a submissive slave, but instead, the Lucky One fled and found an inter-dimensional portal to Earth. Personality and traits that training to become an actor or stuntman Relationships Family Friends Romances Spiral Alison Blaire Powers and Abilities Powers Probability Field Manipulation: Longshot had the ability to affect probability fields through psionic means in order to give himself "good luck" in his activities. This allowed incredibly unlikely events to happen in Longshot's favor. This ability was tied into the positive aspects of his personality. For example, when he attempted to use his powers for a selfish or dark act, his powers would fail to function or even backfire, giving him bad luck. Psychometric Insight: He could also telepathically "read" the recent memories of a person by making physical contact with him or her. Psychometry: Longshot could read "psychic imprints" that people left on objects after handling them. Sometimes he could even look into the future of the person or object he touched. Superhuman Attractiveness: He also some degree of supernatural attractiveness which tended to compel women to fall in love with him upon first sight. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Reflexes: Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Musicians Category:Actors Category:Members of the Cadre Alliance Category:Blaire family